Time for Lullaby
by Bebec
Summary: L'esprit humain est une bien curieuse machine, aussi complexe que fragile. Buck est là ; quelque part. Steve doit juste trouver un moyen de l'atteindre. POST Civil War - PRÉ Infinity War. (Secret Santa 2017 – Collectif Noname). STUCKY.


Salut tout le monde !

Eh oui, une nouvelle fic sur un nouveau fandom rien que pour toi **Sanashiya** ^^ : Joyeux Noël ! (en avance, oui, mais bon...)

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Collectif Noname.

 **Note :** Je sais que ce fandom n'a quasi plus aucun secret pour toi Sana, j'espère donc que cette histoire sera plaisante à lire malgré mes possibles lacunes quant à l'univers. Je connais bien les films – que j'adore, évidemment - mais certaines subtilités m'échappent sans doute encore.

Donc il ne faut pas hésiter à pointer du doigt les grosses incohérences dans le récit ^^

L'histoire se situe après _Civil War_ et un peu avant _Infinity War_ (comme j'ai hâte !) et ne sera pas un long récit : peut-être dix chapitres max.

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent des talentueux studios Marvel qui nous font rêver depuis une bonne décennie.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture ; toi la première Sana (je croise très fort les doigts) XD

* * *

 **MORT EN SURSIS**

* * *

Deux jours.

Un peu moins que cela, s'il s'en référait à l'heure indiquée par sa montre.

Moins de quarante-huit heures pour décider. Une décision qu'il repoussait encore et encore depuis plus d'un an, non pas parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas trouver une solution, mais parce qu'il n'en trouvait tout simplement aucune satisfaisante.

Il devait en trouver une pourtant. Maintenant.

Steve poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main sur le visage, tentant par ce geste machinal de clarifier ses pensées troublées par son manque conséquent de sommeil et son inquiétude grandissante. Il croisa les mains sous son menton, son épiderme aussitôt irrité par le contact rêche de sa barbe. Assis ainsi sur le rebord de son lit, il scruta de ses yeux bleus les dossiers éparpillés sur le sol devant lui, espérant pour la énième fois déceler une solution miracle entre les lignes de l'un d'eux.

Deux jours.

Un sursis bien trop court pour lui. Et pour Bucky, avant tout.

Steve se pencha et attrapa un dossier agrémenté d'une photo de son ami d'enfance en état de cryogénisation. Un état auquel celui-ci ne pouvait plus être davantage soumis. Steve frotta ses yeux fatigués d'une main avant de se concentrer sur les informations retranscrites dans ce dossier en particulier. Un dossier qu'il relisait sans doute pour la dixième fois depuis hier soir. Au point où il en était, il connaissait son contenu pratiquement par cœur.

 _" Le sujet, après administration d'une formule dérivée du sérum, présente une résistance physique hors-norme. Le remaniement physique a cependant entraîné certains désavantages dans son utilisation. Outre une instabilité conséquente de ses facultés mentales, le sujet fait montre d'une rare violence à de maintes occasions sans aucun ordre donné au préalable. Le nom de Steve a souvent été prononcé lors de ces crises inexpliquées, sans doute des souvenirs fragmentés de sa vie passée. Il serait dès lors pl-... "_

Steve ne put s'empêcher de se crisper en lisant une fois de plus ces lignes dénuées de la moindre émotion, serrant le poing brièvement avant de descendre plus bas vers un passage en particulier.

 _" Bien que le sérum administré ait grandement perfectionné le métabolisme du sujet Barnes, celui-ci a montré certaines lacunes au fil du temps. La formule étant incomplète, le sujet ne peut – au contraire du Capitaine Rogers – survivre à une cryogénisation prolongée. Une version parfaite du sérum a su démontrer une incroyable préservation des cellules et du sujet dans ce domaine pendant plus de soixante-dix ans. Pour ce qui est du sujet Barnes, nous ne pouvons espérer une telle efficacité sans lésions internes graves sur une si longue durée. Après expérimentation et observation, nous pouvons affirmer qu'une période cryogénique supérieure à un an et six mois entraînerait irrémédiablement une détérioration physique et mentale exponentielle du sujet concerné. "_

Une détérioration exponentielle.

Inutile d'être un savant talentueux pour comprendre le sous-entendu funeste contenu dans ce rapport. Même Steve pouvait le comprendre.

Bucky allait mourir.

Et il ne restait plus que deux jours à Steve pour trouver une solution avant que cela ne se produise. Bucky était en état de cryogénisation depuis un an et bientôt six mois. Steve se mit à tourner les pages du dossier qu'il avait en main, d'abord doucement pour accélérer ensuite sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses gestes répondant à ses nerfs et non à sa logique. Tourner les pages ainsi ne mènerait à rien. Il le savait, pourtant. Ce dossier confidentiel de l'HYDRA- alias le SHIELD - ne contenait rien d'autre de réellement probant. Juste une liste interminable de dates et d'heures correspondant aux nombreux réveils et cryogénisations brutales de son ami. Rien qui ne puisse l'aider dans l'état actuel des choses.

Agacé, Steve lança le dossier devant lui avec une rage à peine contenue, les feuilles annotées s'éparpillant çà et là sur le sol devant lui.

Il tournait en rond, chaque bifurcation entreprise le narguant avec le destin inéluctable de Bucky. Mourir sans avoir eu une seule chance de vivre réellement ou vivre avec le risque constant de blesser son entourage. Ce qui était exclu. Pour lui comme pour Steve. Ce dernier ne souhaitait rien de plus au monde que de réapprendre à connaître Bucky. C'était la première fois depuis son retour d'entre les morts qu'il se sentait à nouveau réellement _vivant_. Il ne se sentait plus hors du temps, comme il pouvait l'être en observant ses coéquipiers mener leur vie comme toute autre personne. Comme il avait pu l'être lorsqu'il avait rendu de nombreuses visites à Peggy, ses photos et souvenirs l'ayant brutalement renvoyé à sa propre solitude déphasée.

Bucky _comprenait_.

Il le comprenait. Il l'avait toujours compris, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait voulu.

À cet instant, il aurait parfaitement compris l'impuissance qui le tenaillait, ce dilemme qui le torturait sans relâche. Il s'en serait sans doute même voulu d'en être la cause directe et aurait exprimé cette culpabilité par quelques remarques acerbes bien senties à l'encontre de Steve concernant son besoin maladif de sauver tout le monde.

Steve poussa un long soupir et se leva, marchant pieds nus sur les diverses feuilles éparpillées près de son lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements froissés de la veille et entra dans la cabine de douche, actionnant le robinet d'eau chaude et laissant l'eau couler le long de son corps optimisé. Il resta ainsi, ses yeux fixant sans réellement la voir la vitre embuée de la cabine, l'eau ruisselant en un flot continu sur ses membres tendus et gouttant sur la paroi rigide. Il ne sentait pas son contact humide et normalement relaxant, ne ressentant une fois encore que le glas mortel menaçant son ami.

Que devait-il faire ?

Ils ne pouvaient plus le laisser ainsi. Et ils ne pouvaient pas non plus le sortir de cette longue stase sans s'assurer qu'il ne représentait plus le moindre danger pour lui-même et les autres habitants de la base. Ce qui était arrivé dans les bureaux de la CIA à Berlin ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance ce jour-là. Bucky n'avait tué personne, juste sérieusement blessé quelques-uns. Il n'était cependant pas passé loin d'étrangler à mort Natacha et de tuer Tony.

Ils avaient eu de la chance, oui.

Quelques mots sans réelle signification griffonnés dans un carnet étaient parvenus à créer un chaos inimaginable en moins de cinq minutes. Un chaos difficilement contenu sans aucune perte humaine.

Le genre de chaos que ni Bucky, ni Steve ne voulait expérimenter à nouveau.

Comment éviter cela ?

Un an était passé.

Un an, cinq mois et vingt-huit jours.

Et personne n'avait trouvé la moindre solution tangible pour ce problème de taille. Les meilleurs scientifiques, psychologues et autres experts en manipulation mentale s'étaient penchés sur le problème et n'avaient pu apporter que davantage de questions dans l'esprit de Steve. Les expérimentations mentales de l'Hydra étaient sans précédents, avaient-ils dit. Et donc sans solutions.

Mais ce lavage de cerveau n'était pas infaillible.

Steve pouvait le certifier sans le moindre doute. Il y avait bien une faille à exploiter. Il devait simplement l'identifier et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il devait se raccrocher à cet espoir. Ne pas désespérer prématurément. Pas tant qu'ils leur restaient un peu de temps, que ce temps se compte en heures ou en secondes.

Ils allaient trouver une solution.

Steve ferma l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient bien plus long maintenant, une autre preuve tangible du temps s'écoulant, imperturbable. Séchant rapidement son corps humide et perclus de fatigue, il essuya d'une main la buée recouvrant le miroir placé au-dessus de l'évier, observant d'un air distrait les traits de son visage.

Difficile de retrouver dans ce reflet le fameux _Captain America_ autrefois respecté et dorénavant recherché dans le monde entier pour haute trahison. Plus de coupe adaptée aux actions sur le terrain, les dite-actions s'étant faites assez rares ces derniers mois si ce n'est inexistantes. Plus d'uniforme bleu, celui-ci prenant la poussière dans son armoire dans l'attente d'un changement, bon comme mauvais, pour être à nouveau revêtu. Steve n'y tenait pas tant que cela. Il n'y voyait plus vraiment d'intérêt.

Le porter avait eu un intérêt. Avant.

Il avait tout d'abord servi à rassembler la nation en des temps troublés, à mobiliser les troupes et quérir davantage de financements auprès de l'État. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant ses lamentables prestations à feindre une bagarre désuète avec le Führer devant quelques centaines de spectateurs naïfs. Un costume pour se donner en spectacle. Mais cet accoutrement, d'abord grotesque, avait su devenir plus.

Beaucoup plus.

C'était un symbole.

Steve avait porté ce symbole par-delà les lignes ennemies, sur le front, au milieu de ses compagnons. Face à Hydra. Ce costume symbolisait la force. Le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait quand personne d'autre n'en était capable ou ne désirait le faire. Ce que Steve avait fait. Encore et encore. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait avec Hydra, avec les chitauris, le Shield, Ultron ou avec les accords.

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il l'espérait ardemment, en tout cas.

Il ne pouvait agir qu'en accord avec ses convictions. Des convictions rejetées par tous. Par Stark.

 _" Tu ne le mérites pas ! Mon père a fabriqué ce bouclier ! "_

Le costume ne servait plus à grand-chose dorénavant. Pas plus que son bouclier, laissé aux bons soins de son ancien ami et coéquipier.

Le monde ne voulait plus de symboles, plus de héros - ou seulement selon ses propres exigences assez discutables – et plus de _Captain America._ Steve s'en accommodait fort bien. Son costume et son bouclier étaient inutiles dans cet endroit reculé, dans cet exil forcé et dans cette quête de solution. Ils ne sauveraient pas Bucky de la mort.

Il sortit de la salle de bain dans le plus simple appareil, une volute d'air chaud accompagnant ses pas lents jusqu'à l'armoire située en face du lit défait et encerclé par les dossiers d'enquêtes laissés à l'abandon. Il s'habilla rapidement, perdu dans ses pensées. Son communicateur inséré dans le mur à droite de la porte de sa chambre le ramena au moment présent, celui-ci sonnant à intervalles réguliers jusqu'à ce que Steve daigne accepter la communication.

— Rogers, dit-il automatiquement tandis que l'écran - pas plus grand qu'un cube – laissait apparaître dans la pièce le visage avenant de Lya , la directrice du complexe scientifique.

Il l'avait déjà rencontrée auparavant. À Berlin, lors de la traque organisée à l'encontre de Bucky. Une femme dénotant dans une telle ville de par sa prestance et son allure. Une personne agréable à l'humour piquant qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis son arrivée ici, couvert de sang et meurtri par son altercation avec Tony.

— _Bonjour, Steve. Bien dormi ?_ s'enquit-elle poliment.

— Pas vraiment, non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— _Droit au but comme toujours, n'est-ce-pas ?_ le taquina-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant tandis que Steve finissait d'enfiler son t-shirt gris. _Sa Majesté souhaiterait vous voir au plus vite en salle de cryogénisation._

Steve fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

— Un problème ?

— _Rien qu'il n'ait personnellement partagé avec moi, je le crains._

— Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, Lya inclinant poliment la tête en entendant sa réponse.

— _Parfait. Fin de la communication_ , dit-elle alors, son visage disparaissant de la chambre immédiatement après.

Steve ne perdit pas plus de temps, son esprit marchant de nouveau à plein régime à la suite de cette courte entrevue numérique, et sortit rapidement de sa chambre.

Inquiet quant aux raisons de sa convocation par T'Challa, il pressa le pas, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour saluer les personnes qui pouvaient croiser son chemin, se contentant d'un hochement de tête rapide. Il traversa le plus vite possible les divers couloirs du secteur d'habitation de la base cachée au plus profond de la jungle, jetant à peine un coup d'œil au paysage dense et entouré de brume au-dehors. Ses pas, ses pensées, tout son être était tourné en direction de cette convocation.

La salle de cryogénisation.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Bucky et de leur souci actuel.

T'Challa avait-il trouvé une solution ?

Peut-être.

— _**Captain !**_ le héla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Ce dernier s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage et se retourna, intrigué. Il aperçut, au bout du couloir qu'il venait de traverser en toute hâte, Clint lui faire un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers lui. L'archer retraité lui tendit une main qu'il serra volontiers, les deux anciens coéquipiers échangeant un sourire.

— Clint. T'Challa ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais dans le coin; c'est une bonne surprise.

— Je viens d'arriver, dit celui-ci en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son veston en cuir noir. Où courais-tu ainsi ?

Steve lui fit un signe de tête pour l'enjoindre à faire le reste du chemin avec lui, les deux hommes se dirigeant ensemble vers l'ascenseur qui les mènerait à destination.

— T'Challa veut me voir, apparemment, expliqua Steve en entrant dans la cabine. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton alors que les portes coulissèrent doucement devant eux, les isolant pour un court laps de temps du reste de la base.

— Il risque de ne pas te reconnaître avec cette barbe d'homme des cavernes, _Captain_! le taquina gentiment l'archer en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à l'allure nouvellement négligée dudit capitaine.

— Je sais, je sais. Personne ne semble aimer mon nouveau _look_ ! Comment vont les enfants et Mrs Barton ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

Clint plissa les yeux avant de regarder devant lui, peu dupe quant à la tentative d'évitement de son ami, mais consentit néanmoins à lui donner quelques nouvelles de sa famille.

— Ils te sont reconnaissant de m'avoir sorti de ce bocal carcéral avant que je me mette à chanter _"Sous l'Océan "_. Natacha m'a donné un coup de main pour le déménagement avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. La maison est plus petite que l'ancienne, mais ils sont en sécurité.

Steve hocha la tête, se sentant responsable de leur situation. S'il n'avait pas demandé à Clint de l'aider et de prendre parti, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé et sa famille n'aurait pas été contrainte de fuir les autorités.

Clint, qui l'observait ruminer dans son coin, interrompit ses sombres pensées :

— Arrête de t'en vouloir, Steve !Nous t'avons tous aidé de notre plein gré et personne ne le regrette, si ce n'est ta coupe de cheveux !

— Je vais en entendre parler longtemps, c'est ça ? se résigna Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Exactement.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, la porte grise coulissant à nouveau devant eux. Steve se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de cryogénisation, Barton sur ses talons. Cette partie de la base était plus calme que le secteur d'habitation, les deux hommes croisant très peu de personnes sur leur chemin. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à atteindre la porte sécurisée de la salle de cryogénisation, les deux gardes postés devant l'entrée saluant poliment Clint et Steve avant qu'ils n'entrent tous deux à l'intérieur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'observation attenante à la pièce où était Bucky depuis leur arrivée au Wakanda, un sas sécurisé pourvu d'une porte blindée séparant les deux endroits par mesure de précaution. Steve aperçut T'Challa devant l'immense miroir sans tain qui occupait le mur latéral de la pièce situé à sa gauche. Steve n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la tension du monarque dans chacun de ses gestes.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le jeune roi se rendit compte de leur présence et détourna rapidement son regard du miroir imposant devant lui, se tournant vers lui et Barton. Il le salua d'un hochement de tête, plaçant ses mains dans son dos tandis que Steve s'approchait de lui.

— Capitaine Rogers. Agent Barton.

— Majesté, répondit Steve.

— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi T'Challa, demanda aussitôt ce dernier. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

— Je vais me limiter à _" Majesté "_ , si ça ne vous dérange pas, intervint Clint. Ce sera plus simple pour moi.

T'Challa lui adressa un sourire, une lueur amusée traversant son regard : Clint n'était certainement pas le premier à avoir quelques difficultés avec son prénom. Et certainement pas le dernier non plus.

— Que se pass-… commença alors Steve, s'interrompant brusquement alors que son regard s'arrêtait sur le miroir sans tain à sa gauche, Clint et T'Challa se tournant de concert vers la vitre eux aussi.

Il fixa avec une inquiétude grandissante les scientifiques et médecins s'affairer tout autour de la capsule dans laquelle reposait Bucky depuis presque dix-huit mois. Une inquiétude explosant presque dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il se rendait pleinement compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il regarda sans un mot - trop estomaqué et furieux pour parler - Bucky être extirpé avec une extrême précaution de la capsule de stase, son visage inerte recouvert d'une fine couche de glace étant légèrement ballotté au gré des mouvements coordonnées de l'équipe médicale. Il remarqua également le bras mécanique nouvellement forgé de vibranium sur une table d'opération non loin du brancard destiné à son ami d'enfance.

— Vous êtes en train de le _réanimer_ ?! s'exclama Steve, ne quittant pas des yeux Bucky.

C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Ils n'avaient aucune solution viable sur le long-terme. Ils leur restaient pourtant encore un peu de temps, mais...

— Ouhhhh ! Mauvais plan ! ajouta l'agent Barton dans son dos, regardant le mauvais plan en question par-dessus l'épaule de son coéquipier.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, _Captain_ , déclara le roi en s'approchant de lui. Nous ne pouvions faire autrement.

— _**Pourquoi ?**_ cria presque ce dernier à l'encontre de T'Challa, hors de lui. Vous savez que Bucky-…

— Je le sais, l'interrompit-il vivement, Steve cessant de regarder son ami d'enfance être allongé sur le brancard pour fusiller du regard le souverain en face de lui. Je vous le répète : nous n'avions _**pas**_ le choix ! Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a une heure à peine et nous ne pouvio-…

— _Quoi ?!_ l'interrompit à son tour Steve, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

— Son cœur est immédiatement reparti, mais il est maintenant clair que notre décompte est erroné. L'agent Barnes ne peut plus supporter davantage la cryogénisation. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de le sortir de stase.

Steve secoua la tête, son corps tendu et son esprit lui criant que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de souligner encore une fois.

— Si nous le sortons de stase, il pourrait à nouveau blesser des gens autour de lui ! Je sais de quoi je parle : la cryogénisation est un état traumatisant pour le corps et l'esprit, nous ne savons pas comment il réagira dès qu'il reprendra conscience.

Oui. Steve maîtrisait ce sujet. Il l'avait vécu. Des souvenirs fragmentés dont il aurait souhaité se détacher à jamais, les cris et les images confuses de ces instants s'immiscèrent brièvement dans son esprit avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et se raccroche au moment présent. Au problème actuel.

— Vous devriez faire évacuer tout l'étage, conseilla Clint en analysant chaque entrée et sortie par mesure de précaution, Steve pouvant deviner sa main effectuer un léger mouvement à l'intérieur de ses poches. Ça risque de devenir moche en très peu de temps !

Le connaissant, il ne devait pas s'agir là d'un trombone ou d'un emballage froissé de confiserie qu'il tripotait pour passer le temps. Clint était sûrement déjà en train de préparer son matériel d'urgence, sachant lui aussi pertinemment de quoi Bucky était capable dans le pire des cas. Steve ne s'en formalisa pas, il était même rassuré par ce réflexe. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer dès que son ami ouvrirait les yeux. Tout pouvait très bien se passer comme tout pouvait aller en empirant.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, affirma T'Challa. Nous allons le plonger dans un coma artificiel en attendant de trouver une solution pour la suite.

— Si – et je dis bien _**si**_ \- ce "coma artificiel " se révèle être efficace, nous en serons toujours au même point, s'agaça Steve, désignant ensuite d'un geste vif de la main Bucky de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il représente un danger auquel nous n'avons et n'aurons sans doute jamais aucune alternative !

— Il y en a une. Nous devons simplement la trouver, rétorqua le roi avec la conviction qui manquait à l'ancien leader.

Ce dernier voulait y croire.

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, mais la situation lui semblait tellement désespérée et d'autant plus insupportable maintenant que Bucky respirait à quelques mètres de lui hors de cette prison de glace. Cette décision de vie ou de mort paraissait également davantage peser sur ses épaules et sur son âme.

N'y-avait-il donc aucune solution, si ce n'était la mort ?

Bucky méritait de vivre comme n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être même plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Steve secoua la tête, accablé par ce sentiment d'impuissance qui gelait chaque centimètre de son corps. Il se tut et continua à regarder fixement le corps allongé de son ami sur le brancard, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement s'il venait à détourner le regard. Comme si la solution résidait dans ce simple contact. Cette attache fragile.

Il entendit à peine Clint protester contre le déni serein de T'Challa, toute son attention happée vers Bucky et le danger qui l'entourait une fois de plus.

— Ce type a été dopé au super-sérum, Majesté. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi costaud que _Captain,_ mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il faudra plus qu'un coma artificiel et une petite berceuse pour qu'il se tienne tranquille !

Steve ne réagit pas, le ton semblant monter légèrement entre les deux hommes. Les mains posées sur le rebord de la vitre sans tain, il fronça les sourcils, une minuscule parcelle de son attention – celle-ci entièrement tournée jusqu'alors vers la salle de cryogénisation - attirée par les derniers mots de l'archer.

Une berceuse.

Il repensa alors à cette confrontation sur l'héliporteur en feu. Ce moment, cet unique instant où Bucky avait paru hésiter après qu'il ait-…

Il repensa également à Natacha. À Banner.

 _" Rejoins Banner. Une berceuse s'impose. "_

Une berceuse...

 _" Tu. Es. Ma. Mission ! "_

Une berceuse.

 _" Alors achève-là... "_

Steve serra le rebord métallique de la vitre avec ses doigts, son cœur battant à l'unisson de ces images, ces souvenirs dans lesquels se trouvait peut-être la solution à leur problème.

Il y avait un moyen.

Une infime fenêtre dans le tourbillon de souffrance et de folie du Soldat de l'Hiver. Une fenêtre vers Bucky. Une ouverture que seul Steve pouvait atteindre.

Avec des mots.

Juste quelques mots.

 _" Jusqu'au bout, je serai là pour toi. "_

— C'est peut-être tout ce dont nous avons besoin... déclara Steve, les deux hommes se taisant enfin dans son dos.

— De quoi tu parles, Steve ? demanda Clint.

Celui-ci scruta un long moment le visage paisible de Bucky parsemé de fines gouttelettes glacées, celles-ci courant le long de sa mâchoire pour disparaître dans son cou au fur et à mesure que son corps reprenait une température normale.

 _" Jusqu'au bout, je serai là pour toi. "_

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Steve esquissa un sourire franc sans détourner le regard, soulagé d'avoir trouvé _la_ solution, si fragile fusse-t-elle.

Une solution si simple et si compliquée à la fois, mais une solution tout de même.

Il sourit, répondant enfin à la question de Barton et à celle qui le tenaillait depuis une éternité :

— Une berceuse s'impose.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

J'espère que ce tout premier chapitre comble tes attentes Sana ainsi que celles des autres fans inconditionnels de notre cher Captain America. J'écris plusieurs projets en même temps, je ne peux donc par encore donner de date précise pour la prochain publication. Pas d'inquiétude, je ne laisserai pas cette histoire à l'abandon ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review comme toujours si ce premier chapitre vous a plu.

Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !

À la prochaine et encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire !


End file.
